Noze Shuffle
by Countrygurl212
Summary: Ipod shuffle tag. 10 different Noze stories set to music from my ipod. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**A: N **I was tagged by Starfreak01 to the ipod shuffle, and I thought who better to do this for than my favorite pairing of all time! The rules are to put your ipod on shuffle and write a short story while the song is playing. You do this for ten songs. Here are the 5 people that I have chosen to tag:

Sharkss26

Starfreak01 (Again!)

Swoc Elur

KeyLimePie14

Authorgirl818

**Love Don't Live Here- Lady Antebellum **

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had had yet another dream about her. She hadn't been in my dreams for a while. This sudden reoccurrence was probably because Cookie had called me and told me she was coming back to town. No wonder I had been dreaming about her. God I hadn't seen her in years. I was living on my own now. I had just finished college and I was doing fine here on my own, but now she was going to show up.

I have been doing fine with out her, forgetting all the love we once shared. I wasn't the one who had slammed that door all those years ago. As if on cue I heard a pounding on my door. My heart skipped a couple beats, as I knew what was awaiting me. I slowly opened the door to see her standing there. She dropped her bags down on the floor and gave me a hug.

"I've missed you so much Ned," Moze whispered into my ear. I was not going to give in. No Way! Not this time.

"Yea, well I've been doing fine with out you." He said some what bitterly. He knew his words were harsh but in a way they were true. "If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who slammed that door all those years ago." He reminded her.

Moze sighed. "I thought we could give this another try. I love you Ned." She spoke pushing back a stray tear, and just as before she slammed the door taking her bags with her. Leaving nothing, but the sound of her voice taunting him

I guess love really doesn't live here any more!

**Girl Next Door- Julie Roberts **

As I looked at myself in the mirror I let out a huge sigh. There was no way I was ever going to measure up to Miss. Suzie Crabgrass. I may be dating Ned now, but I still couldn't help but wonder if he would rather be with her. Maybe I was just jealous; I couldn't help but hate her…. She was of course nominated for Prom Queen her junior year and won. This figured what ever Suzie wanted Suzie got. Once senior came rolling around she was nominated for senior class president, which Shocker! She won that too. She could make me so angry sometimes.

Everyone goes on and on about how perfect she is, perfect skin, perfect hair. In reality I just wish I could hit her, hard maybe that would knock that gorgeous smirk off her face. Give me a break! I mean no one can be that perfect. Tumbling queen or not.

Maybe I'll admit it I am a little bitter but can you blame me?

Realizing how completely lost in my thoughts I was I turned to Ned, who was looking very comfortable sitting next to me, a big grin on his face.

"Whatever it is your thinking about… Stop!" Ned said smiling, as he gently kissed me on the lips. "You're exactly who I want, the girl next door! My best friend!" He whispered in my ear.

That made everything better! Being the girl next door sounded a Hell of a lot better when he said it.

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

As I was riding shot gun in Ned's pickup I watched him smiling. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was gently resting on my own hand. I couldn't help but wondering what it would sound like if we had our own song. Our Song! He turned down the radio, and smirked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that we don't have a song."

"Of course we do!" He said smiling broadly. "Our song is the sound of a slamming screen door, sneaking out late and tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mom doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have" And when I got home, before I say amen, I ask God if he could play it again."

"Oh my gosh! Ned that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

He laughed. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"Shut up!" I said jokingly, slapping him on the arm.

Later that day as I was walking into my bedroom, I grinned as I remembered the day's events. It was late now and I was about to go to bed, but something caught my eye. A vase full of red roses was sitting on my night stand. I looked to see if there was a note attached, and there it was those words again:

"_Our song is the sound of a slamming screen door, sneaking out late and tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mom doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have" And when I got home, before I say amen, I ask God if he could play it again."_

_Love, Ned_

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful- Sammy Kershaw **

When ever we walk into a room everyone would stop and stare at us. Believe it or not it had nothing to do with me. It was all Moze, she's beautiful. She of course had no idea what all the stares were for, being the kind of modest person she was, she denied the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. She just didn't seem to catch on.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" I asked one Saturday morning after she had spent the night.

"Me? You've got to be kidding! I'm most definitely not beautiful." She said seriously. "Have you seen what I look like in the morning, like right now, my hair is a mess!"

This boggled my mind, how someone as gorgeous as her could not know it. Man she was amazing. I was lucky to have her.

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney **

As Ned watched Moze and Faymen walk down the hall holding hands, he couldn't help but shutter. He knew he shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings, but he couldn't help it. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend. He's tried so hard to keep these feelings inside, but it was getting hard to be around her now.

What was he suppose to do? Feelings were feelings, and he just couldn't bare to sit here, in Gordy's Closet, doing nothing about it. All this emptiness was killing him. As he looked back on it all he realized these feelings were always there just never spoken.

He just couldn't turn away from her; he needed her more than anything. This was not a want, it was a need.

After mustering up all his courage he flung the door open and walked right up to where she and Faymen were now standing, making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ned asked

Moze looked at him strangely, as if just noticing his appearance.

"Yeah sure, just give me a second."

Ned nodded, not really sure what he was planning to say.

As Moze ushered Faymen off, Ned just stood there frozen. He could do this he knew he had to.

"Just so you know," Ned started.

"Yeah," Moze said prodding him on.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

**I Still Miss You- Keith Anderson**

Sitting in my truck completely alone, I began to fiddle with the presets on my radio. Every single one of them reminded me of Moze. I was not about to let all those old songs we use to listen to together sneak up on me. After our nasty breakup a couple of weeks ago I seemed to be sinking farther and farther away from everyone. I felt helpless; I had lost the one the person I truly cared about over something so stupid. I had talked to my friends, myself, and even god, but none of this was helping. I would do anything to hold her in my arms again.

I've done everything to move on like I'm supposed to, but I still miss her.

**Let's Be Us Again- Lonestar**

As I stood on the pier I felt completely overwhelmed. I was on the verge of loosing the love of my life once again. I know I had made some mistakes in the past but there was no better time than the present. That's what I was always told.

"Moze, would you just listen to me?" I pleaded.

She spun around from her spot on the pier, where she had been watching the boats go by.

"You are the only one I could ever love, don't you understand?"

"Understand? What is there to understand? We're always fighting Ned."

"I know, but all good couples fight." I explained to the best of my ability.

"We can't keep doing this." She said looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Is there someone else?" I asked my heart breaking at the thought.

"No, there's no one else." She said huffily.

"Then what's the big deal? You know I love you!"

"I know, I know, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you didn't."

"You could never feel the way that you feel about me, with anyone else." I told her matter-factly.

"That's just it, you're overly confident." She turned her back on me again.

"Would you just look at me, please?" Before she could respond, I enveloped her in my arms and began kissing her up and down her neck.

"Don't!" She snapped.

"Too bad!" I retorted.

I wrapped her up into my arms and kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before. She kissed me back with just as much passion. When we parted, there was a long stretch of silence.

"Try feeling that way about anyone else!" I said giving up. I had given it my all. I put my heart on the line. There was no more that I could do. I started my trek off the pier, leaving this behind me. Sooner or later she would realize the mistake she had made.

"Wait!" She shouted, running after me. "Maybe you were right."

"Maybe?" I repeated, not completely satisfied with her answer.

She paused for a moment. "Yes, you were right. I admit it. It's just hard for me. It scares the Hell out of me!"

"It scares me too, but I know deep down that you're the only one I could ever feel this way for, and that's all that matters. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jennifer Mosely."

She smiled widely, the smile I had been anticipating all night. No words were needed as she leaned in and kissed me with all the love in her heart.

**Just Got Started Lovin' You- James Otto**

"I have an idea," Ned said excitedly to his girlfriend of three years. Jennifer 'Moze' Mosely.

"What is it this time?" She asked him, smiling at the thought of another one of his crazy schemes.

"Let's skip school today and have a day just to ourselves. No one to tell us what to do, no one to interrupt us; it'll be great! We can even have a picnic in the field out in my backyard." He said growing more and more eager as he spoke. "I know we had the weekend, but two days is just not going to do. I want one more day with you. I want you all to myself!"

Moze blushed slightly. "But, Ned. We can't just skip school. What if we get caught?" She asked him fretfully.

"We wont that's the beauty of it." He said, a sexy smile playing at his lips. "I already have a picnic basket ready. We can leave now and no one will ever know."

She sighed. "Well I don't think-"

"How can you resist a day all by ourselves? I can kiss you when ever I want, all day if I wanted too." He said, pulling her close to him, tempting her.

He began kissing her lips slowly and single-mindedly.

"You can't tell me you'd rather be in school all day." He said, playfully pecking her once again.

"I suppose, I guess just this once it won't hurt. But you are a terrible influence on me Bigby."

Ned smiled victoriously. He slipped his hand in hers and the pair walked out into the field in his backyard. Sure enough he had already set up a picnic basket with a blanket and vase full of blooming red roses.

"It's beautiful Ned!" She said, taking in the gorgeous scenery around them.

"I know," He said gloriously. "How about we dance?"

"Dance? But there's no music."

"That's the fun part." He said encouragingly bringing her near, snaking his arms around her waist line.

"You're joking right?" She asked him uncertainly.

"Does this look like the face of a person who's joking?" He questioned her, trailing kisses up and down the side of her face. "I know plenty of songs." He reminded her, whispering softly into her ear.

Moze melted into his grip, as she began to sway with him.

"Girl I just got started loving you. You're like a dream come true!" He sang to her completely off key.

This only made her burst into a fit of giggles.

"What can I say I've never felt this way," He continued just as badly.

She began to sing back to him. "What's the point in fighting what we're feeling we both know we'll never win."

His smile grew as he looked at her with pure admiration.

"Kiss me again," She whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

"I can't argue with that!" He responded, leaning in the rest of the way and closing the gap between them once again.

**Just Friends- Jonas Brothers**

Ned watched Moze leave his side for what seemed like the 12th time that day. He was sick of the dread he felt knowing she only liked him as a friend. Were they destined to only be just friends? He didn't think so.

Everyone knows it's meant to be. Why can't she see it? He remembered all the plans he had, making picket fences and rose gardens. It would happen eventually.

And he was right.

Only 7 years later he found himself proposing to her. That's right proposing.

As he got down on one knee in front of everyone in the restaurant, he took her hand in his.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. She was speechless. It seemed like it was merely yesterday when they had been roaming the halls together as 'just friends.' Now he was proposing.

Tears streaming from her eyes, she nodded in response. "Yes, I would love too."

He picked her up into the air and spun her around. The happy couple, now, both crying happy tears at the exact moment Suzie Crabgrass walked by.

"How can you choose her Ned?" She pouted, tears running from her own eyes.

The two parted for a moment baffled at a much disheveled Suzie.

"I'm in love with her." He said beaming at his new fiancé. How weird it felt to think of her in that way, as his fiancé soon to be wife. He really liked the sound of it.

"We're just friends Suzie." He said a small laugh escaping his lips at the irony in the statement.

It seemed like only weeks ago he and Moze had been just friends. Not any more.

"I love you Moze." He said, planting a long kiss upon her lips.

"I love you too." She responded. Fresh tears forming at the thought that they were going to be together forever.

Together as friends, and yet as so much more.

**All I Want to Do- Sugarland**

Moze smiled to herself as she flopped over in her bed and noticed Ned was still sleeping. Friday had been their Movie-Video-Game-Pizza night and he wound up spending the night. Seeing him so content made her warm and fuzzy inside. All she wanted to do was cuddle up close to him. She couldn't help but love him. The way he made her feel was more incredible and more intense than she could have ever imagined.

She shifted ever so slightly so that she was close enough to wrap him up into her arms. His bare chest was incredibly warm and he smelled of cinnamon. Amazing. She was happy lying in bed all day. A lazy day as she liked to call it. Everything just felt so right.

* * *

A: N I know I should have posted my last chapter of I'd Lie instead of this but I had started this back before I left for Colorado and I just really wanted to get it up and posted. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know which one was your favorite.

Oh and I'm seriously sorry about not updating I'd Lie. It won't be too long I promise!


End file.
